An alkyd resin is an oxidative polymerization resin synthesized from a polybasic acid or a polybasic acid anhydride, a polyhydric alcohol, and a fatty acid, and the oxidative polymerization resin undergoes ester oxidation polymerization due to oxygen in air at ordinary temperature to form a three-dimensional network structure, resulting in a coating film with high solvent resistance and water resistance. An alkyd resin-based coating material is usable for various materials and is inexpensive and therefore useful for a wide range of applications from indoor wall coating to coating of large structures such as buildings, ships, and vehicles.
For a coating material containing an alkyd resin, Patent Document 1 discloses a radically curable resin composition and a covering material that are useful as a civil engineering and building material retaining low-temperature flexibility with high low-temperature curing property. This resin composition contains (A) a polyether acryl urethane resin, (B) an air-drying property imparting type polymer using a drying oil and/or a fatty acid-based compound thereof, and (C) an ethylenically unsaturated monomer. The component (B) is preferably an alkyd resin. For the purpose of improving a drying property, paraffin and/or wax (D) may be used together in this resin composition in addition to the components (A) to (C).
Patent Document 2 discloses a radically curable resin composition and a covering material that are suitable for a wide range of civil engineering and building material applications as in Patent Document 1. This resin composition contains (A) a resin having a (meth)acryloyl group at a molecular end, (B) an air-drying property imparting type polymer using a drying oil and/or a fatty acid-based compound thereof, and (C) an ethylenically unsaturated monomer having a (meth)acryloyl group with a molecular weight of 160 or more. The component (B) is preferably an alkyd resin. For the purpose of improving a drying property, paraffin and/or wax (D) may be used together in this resin composition in addition to the components (A) to (C).
Patent Document 3 discloses a coating composition having a thermosetting film formability and based on wax or a wax-like compound (e.g., polyethylene wax, paraffin wax) or a natural drying oil or an alkyd resin. This coating composition is used for preventing corrosion of a metal base material of a vehicle body, and an additive gelling at a relatively high temperature (e.g., polyvinyl chloride, and C1-8 alkyl ester of methacrylic acid or acrylic acid) can be added in a small amount so as to completely prevent coating from flowing or dripping.